


As Certain Dark

by orphan_account



Series: As Certain Dark [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, POV Second Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pasas dos años enamorándote de él, y tres años tratando de dejar de amarlo. </p><p>Pasas los siguientes tres años convencido de que lo lograste. </p><p>Pasas cinco segundos dándote cuenta de que estabas engañándote a ti mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Certain Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As Certain Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111652) by [heavy_cream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavy_cream/pseuds/heavy_cream). 



> Traducción de un fic hermoso, que amé y sigo amando. Espero lo amen tanto como yo <3

Tienes 26 y estás en Nueva York. Es invierno de nuevo, lo miras a él y piensas: “Sí”.

*

Tienes 8 cuando por primera vez te dicen que eres lindo. No tiene un significado real para ti, pero te vuelves consciente de que no eres feliz cuando tu padre lo desaprueba. No entiendes porqué pero piensas que a veces los niños pueden ser lindos también.  Aprendes a no decir esas cosas, pero más que nada lo aprendes porque no te importa mucho.

*

Tienes 16 cuando tu corazón comienza a latir rápidamente, tanto que sientes  que se saldrá de tu pecho. Eres consciente,  tenuemente, de que estás en una cancha, que hay más jugadores alrededor tuyo, que hay un partido y que hay un torneo en juego. Pero especialmente, todo lo que puedes ver es él, todo los que puedes escuchar es su respiración agitada, y tu cuerpo moviéndose como el reflejo del suyo, pero cada paso que das algo se rompe en tu interior.

Tienes 16 y con cada tiro que haces, con cada dribleo del balón, dejas ir la imagen que tenías del chico de tu edad en tus ojos, la de un rey inalcanzable.

Tienes 16 y te das cuenta que con cada latido de tu corazón te acercas más a él y te sientes como un tonto por no intentarlo antes, por haber estado asustado de ti mismo.

Tienes 16, pierdes un partido y de algún modo estás consciente de que perdiste algo mucho más importante, y no crees que serás capaz de recuperarlo.

Tienes 16, estás enamorado y tienes el corazón roto.

*

Muchos años después recuerdas como en un aburrido y perezoso día de verano, te volviste hacia él; él tenía 15 en ese entonces, con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, con hoyuelos en ambas mejillas. Su suave pero varonil rostro, aun cuando era solo un adolescente, tenía un encanto innato en él. Te quedaste mirándolo y pensaste: “Él es hermoso” y luego pasaste el resto de la semana preguntándote qué significaba eso.

*

Tienes 21 y este es tu último año en la universidad. Conoces a un chico con los ojos del color del cielo de verano y cabello como una tormenta de arena y cuando sonríe, su sonrisa está llena de alegría. Es un extranjero, un alumno de intercambio que se encuentra en Japón por un semestre, entonces lo besas esperando que te golpee la cara pero en vez de eso recibes una pequeña risa y un “okey, seguro”. Es fácil estar con él. Es un buen chico de una buena familia, sin engaños ni más ambiciones que tener un trabajo estable, disfrutar la vida y envejecer, tal vez con un perrito.

Él es un poco más experimentado que tú y definitivamente más paciente; tú aprendes a volver a aprender lo que creías saber acerca del sexo, los hombres y las relaciones. Es amable, dulce y no le importa salir a ver una película, o comer hamburguesas y acurrucarse en el sillón, además que no le preocupa realmente quién es el activo o pasivo, o lo que esas posiciones implican.

El semestre termina y se queda por las vacaciones de invierno; te comienza a hablar sobre su regreso al año siguiente y te das cuenta de que aunque él debería ser todo lo que tú deseas, no lo es.

Rompes su corazón, no de forma intencional pero con firmeza, porque nada es peor que las falsas esperanzas y has aprendido que si el corte el limpio, la herida sanará más rápido, incluso si es profunda.

Le dices adiós y él ni siquiera parece sorprendido, por lo que te preguntas cuando te volviste tan, tan frío.

*

Tienes 17, estás en una fiesta y te llama la atención que no encuentres extraño que todos los miembros de los equipos de las escuelas rivales están comiendo, conversando y bebiendo juntos, en un solo lugar. Sales por un rato porque en algún momento llegó a ser un poco sofocante, y te sorprendes al verlo afuera también. Crees que tal vez estás interrumpiendo, no te atreves a hablarle, sin embargo, él te da un flojo saludo y no parece molestarle tu compañía para nada.

Entonces te apoyas en la veranda y observas la ciudad que se extiende frente a ti. Te pregunta algo sobre tus planes para las vacaciones, le respondes que estarás trabajando y que no harás nada más. Será un verano ocupado para ti pero está bien. Te pregunta qué se siente ser un modelo y no sabes que pensar de ello, o cómo tomarlo, porque el Aomine que tú recuerdas nunca se preocupó por eso, siempre se burlaba, pero ahora te mira con curiosidad, ociosamente moviendo la bebida en su mano hacia adelante y atrás. Te sientes tonto al darte cuenta de que este es un Aomine distinto. Ya no es tu ídolo del instituto medio ni tampoco tu rival de secundaria. Él es algo más, en medio de esas dos cosas y, de algún modo, superior a ellas.

Pasan el resto de la noche conversando en el balcón y no lo notas hasta más tarde, cuando estás dentro de tu cama, que no has dejado de sonreír.

*

Ustedes hablan, de verdad hablan, por primera vez luego de la Copa de Invierno. Midorima habría citado al horóscopo, porque por un segundo pensaste que fue a causa del destino. Te bajaste del tren una estación antes por error por lo que tienes que caminar tres manzanas para llegar a tu cita y te encuentras con él en la calle.

Se quedan de pie, uno frente del otro, sintiéndose inesperadamente avergonzados.

“Hola,” le dices.

“Hey,” responde y te das cuenta que algo había cambiado, todo se siente como el verano del año pasado.

Piensas en algo que decir, como por ejemplo ‘es una coincidencia, ¿cierto?’ o ‘ha sido un tiempo’ o  tal vez ‘te he extrañado demasiado’ pero al final dices: “¿Cómo estás?”, porque esa es la única cosa que quieres saber.

“Bien,” dice con un encogimiento de hombros, tiene una bolsa plástica en su mano que se mueve y llama tu atención. Ante tu mirada vuelve a encogerse de hombros, estás fascinado al ver como se avergüenza.  “Zapatos nuevos,” se excusa, “para entrenar,” agrega y te sientes terrible, como si las lágrimas trataran de ahogarte y terminas riéndote.

“Oye,” comienza indignado pero desvías el tema y le preguntas si es que quiere comer algo, recibiendo una sonrisa y como respuesta un “sí”. Se siente como si hubiesen retrocedido a esa época en segundo año del instituto medio, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

En retrospectiva, te das cuenta que nunca hablaron mucho, aunque se siente como si lo hubieran hecho siempre, como si todo lo que necesitaban decirse se lo habían dicho ya y recuerdas haber pensado que tal vez, con algo de suerte, podrían terminar siendo buenos amigos después de todo.

*

Kuroko y él formaron un lazo que jamás comprendes, que secretamente envidias. Observas, porque eres bueno en eso, y tras de descubrir qué es lo que lo hace funcionar. Son opuestos en casi todo y deseas tener ese tipo de vínculo, ese tipo de comunicación sin palabras que muestra una comprensión, que ni siquiera tienes contigo mismo.

Te das cuenta que lo que los une son las diferencias, como si ellos estuviesen incompletos si no están juntos, y entiendes que no eres su opuesto. No eres lo que necesita, ni siquiera lo que él quiere y  por un largo tiempo te mata que seas, para todas las intenciones y propósitos, nada. Pero cuando él se va y ves a Kuroko ser dejado atrás, piensas que quizá, ser nada desde el principio es mejor que transformarse en nada luego de ser algo.

*

Tienes 18, te gradúas de la secundaria y te sientes muy viejo. Sientes como si hubieras vivido tu vida muy rápido, como si hubieses vivido mucho en poco tiempo y ahora se supone que debes saber qué es lo que quieres hacer por el resto de tu vida y la única cosa de la que estás seguro es que lo quieres a él.

Y él ni siquiera lo sabe.

Y  la verdad es que no importa.

Tienes 18 y te estás graduando. Ríes y lloras con tu compañeros y ex-compañeros, con miembros del equipo y oponentes, y de algún modo tu interior se siente pesado como el plomo.

Él te pregunta, “¿Estás bien?”, y tú le dices “Sí”. Y ahí es cuando ocurre, por primera vez le has mentido.

*

Sigues teniendo 18 cuando comienzas la Universidad y todo se siente instantáneamente distinto. Eres un niño fingiendo ser adulto y deseas desesperadamente que nadie lo note. Bebes demasiado y vas mucho a fiestas porque las clases son muy fáciles para ti y tienes mucho tiempo libre. Antes, el básquetbol era algo que casi te consumía, algo en lo que obsesionaste porque de un modo u otro era el vínculo que los mantenía unidos luego del instituto medio, pero luego de graduarte, fue lo que los alejó. Pararse en la cancha ahora era parecido a mirar abajo en un acantilado.

No juegas pero vas a los partidos de todos tus amigos y prestas atención a sus jugadas, deseando tanto como ellos que ganen el juego. Aun cuando te destroce hacerlo.

*

Estás en tu cama en Tokio y son las tres de la mañana. Tienes tu móvil en tu mano y quieres decir “Te extraño”, en vez de eso preguntas algo inofensivo sobre el clima y estás feliz al ver que al menos puedes preguntarle eso.

*

Tienes 20 y escuchas que él se va, como también lo hará Kagami. Obviamente de nuevo hay una fiesta, sin embargo, te la pasas enfurruñado y sentado en un sofá lleno de cojines. A tu lado está Kuroko en vez de estar hablando con él.

“¿Por qué no te vas con él?,” le preguntas a Kuroko porque has visto la forma en que mira a Kagami, porque todos sabían cómo se sentía excepto, aparentemente, Kagami. Ambos han estado sentados en el mismo sofá por una hora ya, mirando al lejano muro donde esos dos están entre peleando y hablando. Se irán juntos, van a vivir juntos, puede que incluso jueguen juntos en el mismo equipo, y algo dentro de ti se marchita.

“Por la misma razón por la que tú no lo haces.” Responde y cuando miras a Kuroko, te ves a ti mismo reflejado en él.

No hablas de ello, no tienes que, no hay nada que puedas decir que te haga sentir menos que muerto.

Pero en los siguientes meses ustedes dos se acercan, parecen ser capaces de encontrarse de vez en cuando y de querer hacerlo cada tanto. Siempre te cuenta cosas de Kagami, sobre él, sobre cómo le estaba yendo en Estados Unidos,  y te toma casi 3 meses darte cuenta que Kuroko sabe que no sigues en contacto con él, pero que deseas comunicarte con él. Te pasas una patética cantidad de tiempo solamente sentándote en tu cama feliz de tener los amigos que tienes.

*

Ves todos sus juegos y deseas poder llamarlo, pero nunca tuvieron ese tipo de relación antes y ahora no sabes cómo hacerlo cuando él está a 12 zonas horarias y océanos lejos de ti.

No sales más a beber, pero deseas bastante ser ese tipo de persona, porque a veces te sientes solo, como si quisieras morir y tratas de no sentirte tan idiota por extrañar algo que nunca tuviste.

*

Tienes 24 cuando lo vuelves a ver.  Es un invierno brutal en medio de la acera en Nueva York y piensas, un poco sobreexcitado, “Esto es obra del destino”. Incluso él te reconoce. Es distinto, alto, ancho y orgulloso. Cualquier suavidad que antes tenía se ha ido de su rostro, dejando solo ángulos finos con fuertes y marcadas líneas. En los tres años  que han estado separados, él se convirtió en un hombre.

Entonces te dice “Kise”, una sonrisa florece en su rostro y de pronto no ves a un jugador de 24 años llamado ‘la estrella en ascenso’ de su generación.  De pronto sientes que están de vuelta en ese día de verano en el que tenías 15 y él es el chico  japonés con ojos muy profundos y piel muy morena con hoyuelos en sus mejillas, lo que hace que te des cuenta de que sigues irrevocable, desesperada e irremediablemente enamorado.

*

Mientras estás en la universidad, piensas que el amor es algo que nunca sentirás. Conoces a hombres y a mujeres, encantadores y hermosos, divertidos e ingeniosos, además de inteligentes. Todos ellos poseen muchos tipos de belleza. A veces los besas, a veces los follas, a veces sabes sus nombres y otras veces no. Todo viene y va, y sientes satisfacción de algún modo, como si hubieras corrido mucho en una fría mañana, pero nunca llega a nada.

Crees que el amor es algo que perdiste cuando eras muy joven para saber que lo sentiste, y pasaste tres años lamentándolo.

*

Estás en tu cama en Tokio y son las tres de la mañana. Estás completamente despierto y te gustaría echarle la culpar al jet lag, pero no es así. Estás completamente despierto porque acabas de verlo luego de tres años. Hablaste con él, cara a cara, unas horas atrás, cuando fue a dejarte al aeropuerto y lo extrañas mucho.

Salieron a cenar una vez, al día siguiente vendría a tu hotel a recogerte  para llevarte a un JFK y lo extrañas.

No lloras porque ya eres demasiado viejo y estás muy cansado para hacerlo, pero deseas poder llorar porque quizás solo así el peso que hay en tu pecho se irá y desaparecerá. Porque quizá las lágrimas pueden sacar de ti un amor que no funcionará.

*

Estás en tu cama en Tokio y son las tres de la mañana cuando tú celular vibra y te despierta de un sueño intranquilo.

“Hazme saber cuándo estés de vuelta en NY,” escribe un número desconocido y sabes que es él sin siquiera leer la firma, esta vez de verdad lloras y no te sientes para nada patético porque tal vez, solo tal vez, hay una oportunidad.

*

Tienes 14 cuando das tu primer beso. Se lo das a una chica muy atrevida para su edad. Es rápido y tiene un sabor dulce. Crees que es muy raro y algo pegajoso, y termina tan pronto que no estás realmente seguro de qué es lo que paso, tampoco entiendes por qué es la gran cosa.

*

Tienes 15 y un chico te besa, ahora es cuando entiendes el porqué.

*

Te pasas todo el instituto medio enamorado de un chico, sin saber que lo que estabas. Tiene piel morena y ojos oscuros, además de una sonrisa que parece el amanecer y todas las analogías son ridículas, ya lo sabes, pero no puedes evitar sentirte de ese modo.

Pasas dos años enamorándote de él, y tres años tratando de dejar de amarlo.

Pasas los siguientes tres años convencido de que lo lograste.

Pasas cinco segundos dándote cuenta de que estabas engañándote a ti mismo.

*

Kuroko te dice una vez, luego de que observaste uno de sus partidos, donde implacables enemigos habían jugado como aliados, que tú tenías que decirle claramente lo que quieres, porque no entenderá de otro modo y es una conversación que no quieres tener porque has hecho las paces con el hecho de que esto era todo lo que recibirías. 

Lo evitas y en vez le preguntas socarronamente  “¿Experiencia personal?” y él te mira, serio como nunca lo había estado y dice “Sí”. Encuentras extraño escucharlo de su boca, porque Kuroko siempre había sido el tipo de persona que va por lo que quiere, no importándole las posibilidades, los obstáculos, y dolor.

“Deberías haberle dicho, se siente de la misma forma, ¿sabes?” Respondes en vez de decir otra cosa, Kuroko asiente.

“Lo sé, por eso es que no lo hice,” manifiesta y no entiendes. “Soy lo que quiere, no lo que necesita,” explica y se vuelve a la televisión donde se están reproduciendo grabaciones de partidos y de repente te sientes como un niño, porque estás seguro que si por un segundo tú fueras lo que _él_ quiere, no te habrías detenido por su bien. Cierras tus manos en puños y deseas que no fueras tan egoísta, deseas que no fueras así de cobarde, deseas ser cualquier otra cosa menos tú.

“Estás equivocado,” dices al final. “Él te necesita también,” agregas, porque es verdad.

Kuroko sonríe suavemente, complacido y quizás un poco avergonzado, su mirada se veía distante mientras observaba la pantalla. “Tal vez, algún día,” te responde y comprendes que Kuroko no ha cambiado nada. Sigue sabiendo qué es lo que exactamente quiere, además va tras lo ello tan despiadadamente como lo hace con todo lo que desea, pero ha madurado con el pasar del tiempo y  ha aprendido que a veces es momento de actuar y otras es momento de esperar. Él está esperando, lo notas, hasta que sea apropiado para ambos, y lo admiras por su paciencia y perseverancia, que comparado a ti, él está mucho más adelante.

Deseas tener la certeza de que llegarás a ese punto también, algún día.

Y temes que eso nunca suceda.

*

No vas a Nueva York de nuevo, en parte porque no tienes una razón para hacerlo como la tuviste la primera vez, pero principalmente porque estás activamente evitando ir. Tienes las noches y todo el amanecer para escribir mensajes.

Un día te quejas en broma, diciéndole que podría ser menos idiota y esperar tres horas para llamar porque la diferencia horaria no es tan mala, pero te llama y te dice que a ti no te importa demasiado. No le dices que tiene razón.

*

Estás en tu cama en Tokio y son las seis de la mañana cuando tu teléfono suena y: “Dijiste que debería llamar,” dice él al otro lado de la línea. Estas sonriendo, ampliamente sonriendo, como un idiota, como si significara algo, como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, y no sabes qué palabras decirle más que nunca una llamada había significado más para ti que lo que debiese significar. Sin embargo, en vez de eso, dices algo tonto pero él se ríe en tu oído, entonces te pregunta que debería comer para la cena.

Sales de tu cama tardíamente y no vas a tu primera cita, pero no te importa. Fuiste despertado por una llamada de él y es como si un sueño se hubiera hecho realidad.

*

Es el último año de secundaria, estás sentado en una banca en un parque luego de haber jugado un pequeño partido, porque no pareces ser capaz de cansarte del básquetbol, no importa cuánto ejercites y juegues.

Él está sentado junto a ti. Sudando, acalorado y secando su cara con su propia polera porque ese el tipo de chico que es mientras el resto de sus amigos seguía jugando.

De pronto sientes que una insoportable melancolía te inunda al ver a tus amigos ser bañados por la luz dorada del sol que se estaba ocultando. Te das cuenta que el final de tu vida está solo a meses. Él te dice algo pero realmente no lo estás escuchando porque sientes un anhelo que no puedes realmente comprender ya que los pasados dos años han sido fabulosos y todavía hay algo que pareces estar perdiendo.

“¿No estás cansado?” Preguntas abruptamente y él resopla una risa.

“Nah,” responde y quieres explicarle que no te referías a si estaba cansado por el partido, sino que estabas hablando de algo más, porque la Universidad ciertamente está a solo un par de meses y todos han estado ocupados con la Copa de Invierno y todo lo referente al torneo, pero hay una vida que se supone que debes tener después de esto y ni siquiera sabes cómo comenzar a planteártelo. 

Te vuelves a él para decirle exactamente eso pero él te está mirando con una sonrisa en los labios y te das cuenta de que si entendió a qué te referías.

“Ni un poco,” agrega con una amplia sonrisa que es igualmente infantil y salvaje antes de volver a la cancha, sin polera esta vez, y tu corazón se acelera.

Años después recordarás ese día y te darás cuenta de que descubriste que no podías tenerlo antes de que descubrieras que lo deseabas.

*

Él te llama un día en la noche  y te dice: “No sé qué hacer”. Te cuenta sobre cómo le ofrecieron un puesto en otro equipo y que el dinero sería bueno, además que el equipo es genial, pero la administración y los entrenadores fueron cambiados recientemente, por lo que le costaba decidirse.

“¿Qué piensas?” El pregunta y tu garganta se cierra porque él genuinamente quiere escuchar tu opinión. Ese día terminan hablando por una hora, y al final tú terminas preguntándole, “¿Qué te dicen tus instintos?”

Finalmente, rechaza la oferta, dando como resultado que él y Kagami ganaran el campeonato esa temporada.

Recibes una foto de ambos sosteniendo el trofeo con algo escrito.

_Gracias._

*

Cumples 25 y te hacen una fiesta sorpresa. Estás genuinamente sorprendido y contento por ella,  te emocionas hasta las lágrimas al ver a todos tus amigos ahí y ellos ya saben cómo reaccionarías, por lo que está bien llorar. Ves a los antiguos miembros de los equipo de las escuelas rivales. Estaban Seirin y Kaijou, parte de Shutoku y algunos de Touou y Yosen, sigue siendo extraño verlos a todos reunidos en un solo lugar luego de tantos años.   Definitivamente es una noche entretenida. Después de todo, no habías visto a la mayor parte de ellos desde la graduación.

Es extraño el momento en que te das cuenta que eran solo adolescentes la última vez que hablaron. Ahora todos se han convertido en hombres maduros, con trabajo y carreras, y en algunos casos bastante sorprendentes, con esposas.

Kuroko no estaba y cuando preguntas por él, Satsuki te explica que viene tarde, así que no te sorprende verlo entrar cuando todo está acabando, un poco agitado y disculpándose, y dice: “Tenía que recoger algo primero,” entonces Kagami está parado detrás él.

“Hey,” dice estoicamente, durando por dos segundos hasta que el lugar estalla en ruido, todos corren a saludarlo y no te importa pasar a segundo plano.

Te alejas para tomar algo de beber cuando escuchas: “¿Por qué hay tanto ruido?” y te volteas a ver porque conoces esa voz, la escuchas casi todos los días por teléfono y estás muy seguro de que es él, con ese tamaño, mirada indiferente y con todo el ruido aumentando, solo te quedas parado ahí, paralizado porque él realmente está ahí, en tu cumpleaños, y encuentras todo tan cursi que tienes ganas de llorar otra vez.

Él se voltea y te das cuenta de que te está buscando y cuando te encuentra, te sonríe de la forma en que solamente tú te das cuenta de que está sonriendo. Pasan la mayor parte de la noche hablando y no puedes recordar sobre qué, pero recuerdas esa noche por el resto de tu vida.

Hay demasiado alcohol y comida, los presentes hacen más ruido y eventualmente algunos son echados del lugar, pero está bien porque son un grupo de ex–atletas que necesitan probar su dignidad ante dos jugadores de la NBA, y tú terminas en un parque con Satsuki y Riko ordenando a sus equipos como si fuera una guerra, y Hyuuga da un discurso desgarrador sobre como ellos le deben a Teppei ganar, lo que es realmente fuera de contexto para ti, pero a todos parece llegarle.

Todo es un poco patético. Hay muchas lágrimas pero no puedes dejar de sonreír, porque es la primera vez que has jugado básquetbol en años.  Tienes puesto un traje y una corbata, además de unos terribles zapatos, estarás adolorido al día siguiente, pero lo vale porque tienes que ver qué tan lejos él ha llegado. Ahora sabes que nunca serás capaz de alcanzarlo y crees que tal vez has madurado un poco porque no te duele saber que te ha dejado atrás, ya que simplemente no ha dejado de sonreír a lo largo de todo el juego.

Estás extraordinariamente orgulloso por conocerlo, de ser capaz de jugar junto a él y después de un rato, contra él. Su risa es contagiosa cuando te pasa el balón y recreas perfectamente su propio movimiento y anotas, parece como si apenas pudiese contener su alegría.

Tienes 25 y finalmente, de verdad, haces las paces con el pasado.

*

Están en la ciudad por escasos  dos días y no tienes la oportunidad de verlo nuevamente, pero recibes un mensaje de él de cuando estaba tomando el avión.

 _Ven a verme a NY_ , dice y tú estrujas tu celular  con tu mano tan estrechamente que escuchas al plástico ceder.

*

“Vamos,” dice impacientemente y te golpea la cabeza con la pelota, tú dejas que te golpee porque es el tipo de juego que ustedes dos juegan. Al final, te despides de las chicas que te habían pedido un autógrafo.

“Lo siento, no fue a propósito,” te disculpas pero estás feliz porque él te está alejando de ellas.

“Sí, claro.”

“¿No te gustan las chicas, Aomine-kun?” Kuroko pregunta y él se encoge de hombros.

“Las chicas están bien, pero se supone que deberíamos estar jugando ahora,” responde y tú sigues en instituto medio, pero con solo esa frase descubres cuáles son las prioridades de él.

*

Son las tres de la tarde de un viernes cuando, como capricho, le pides a Kuroko que te tome una foto posando al lado de uno de tus anuncios. Es algo que solías hacer cuando eras más joven y ya que estás siendo un tonto, se la envías a Aomine con un tonto emoji.

No te responde hasta la medianoche.

 _Toma más fotos_ , escribe, y sientes que tu corazón hincharse, y agradeces estar solo porque así nadie ve lo avergonzado que estás por tu sonrojo.

*

Un mes después, él es entrevistado y te envía una foto de anuncio. Él está en el aire, en medio de un tiro, los músculos de su brazo tensos, su piel brillando, y su ceño fruncido. La guardas y la miras cada vez que lo extrañas, estás feliz porque su sueño se ha vuelto realidad y se siente un poco como una victoria.

*

Llamas a Momoi pocos días después de tu cumpleaños para agradecerle que haya organizado todo y ella te dice que está feliz de que lo hayas disfrutado. Después de un rato, el tema de la conversación  se centró en el juego que tuvieron y no te das cuenta que tu voz se suaviza cuando hablas de él, que suenas afectuoso hasta que ella de pronto dice: “De verdad deberías decirle.”

“¿Decirle qué?” Preguntas distraídamente.

“Que lo amas,” responde y te congelas. Tratas de decirle que no es así, pero la verdad es que no puedes mentirle a ninguno de los dos, ni a ti mismo ni a ella. En vez de eso, terminas diciéndole que no hay razón para hacerlo porque es unilateral de todos modos.

“Tomó un vuelo de 15 horas solo para pasar una noche contigo,” ella dice y tienes que sentarte porque bueno…

“De cualquier forma, tienes que decidirte,” Momoi continúa. “Las cosas cambiarán eventualmente. ¿Qué harás cuando él avance?”

Sientes como si el suelo desapareciera bajo tus pies puesto que, siendo sinceros, no habías pensado en eso. No se te había ocurrido que podría llegar un punto en el que no pudieras seguir en contacto con él, porque él ha sido  una parte importante de tu vida, lo que parece una eternidad, y repentinamente te das cuenta de que no puedes imaginarte sin él.

“¿Qué debería hacer?,” preguntas más a ti mismo pero Momoi te responde.

“Ki-chan, es como el básquetbol: o aprovechas las oportunidades y lanzas, o las pierdes.”

*

Visitas a Kuroko esa semana y lo encuentras empacando. Estás igualmente celoso y feliz porque sabes la razón por la que Kuroko empaca.

 “Vaya… Tienes que contármelo todo,” dices en parte feliz y aceptas la cerveza que te ofrece.

Kuroko te mira y te dice seriamente, “El sexo fue genial,” y escupes toda la cerveza que habías bebido.

*

“Momoicchi, lo haré.”

*

Tienes 25 y él tiene 24 por solo un día más. Estás en Nueva York, dando la vuelta a la esquina de la calle en la que él vive. Sacas tu celular, respiras profundamente y marcas el número que te sabes de memoria. Caminas mientras oyes los pitidos de la llamada y prestas atención a la numeración de los edificios.

“Hey,” él responde tranquilo como siempre y escuchas el ruido de la televisión de fondo en su lado de la línea. La normalidad de la rutina calma tus nervios y te convences a ti mismo de que tus manos se enfriaron a causa de la frío de la noche.

“Hola, ¿en qué estás?,” preguntas, feliz de que tu voz no suene como si tu estómago estuviese lleno de ranas.

“No mucho, creo que Kagami vendrá en un rato.”

“¿Oh?”

“Como que hizo esa cara que dice obviamente que debería quedarme en casa.”

Te ríes, haciendo que baje tu tensión porque en realidad lo puedes imaginar. “¿Te quedarás?” preguntas y te detienes en frente de su edificio. Sabes cuál es su departamento, has planeado esto por un mes y medio después de todo, te aseguras de ser visto desde su ventana.

“Sí, no estaba planeando hacer nada de todas formas.”

“¿En serio? Cuando la noche está tan agradable,” dices y te muerdes el labio, tu corazón de pronto se acelera.

“Sí, eso creo,” respondes y esperas a que lo note. “Oye, espera, ¿cómo lo sabes?”

“Deberías mirar por tu ventana,” le dices y escuchas como se remueve al otro lado. Pocos minutos después, él está apoyado en la ventana. Levantas una mano para llamar su atención y te mira como si no pudiera creer que estás ahí.

“Feliz cumpleaños,” le dices porque no esperabas que se quedara callado. Luego, él te sonríe.

“ _Kise_ ,” él dice. Tu lengua te pesa y tu garganta se aprieta porque nunca había dicho tu nombre de esa forma antes, entonces él comienza a moverse de nuevo. “Espera, abriré la puerta y-”

“Ah, no, aguarda,” lo interrumpes y respiras hondo. “Yo- Hay algo que debo decirte primero y después-” tragas, “Si todavía quieres, puedo entrar.”

“Bien,” te responde y puedes oír la confusión en su voz.

Sientes que el aire se vuelve más denso alrededor tuyo, sientes tu corazón en tu garganta, tus manos están pegajosas y tu boca seca. Quieres decirle que es tu mejor amigo, que es mucho, mucho más que eso. Quieres decirle que te enamoraste de él hace diez años atrás en un día de verano, cuando ambos tenían 15 y él todavía tenía hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Que lo has estado persiguiendo desde el día en que lo viste saltar en el gimnasio de la escuela y no has parado, que no sabías cómo hacerlo, que no querías hacerlo. Que tu mundo terminó cuando tenías 16 porque pensaste que habías perdido la única oportunidad que tenías y que te has estado lamentado desde ese momento. Que tu mundo comenzó de nuevo cuando te encontraste con él en esa calle de Tokio. Que has guardado todos sus mensajes y fotos, como los más preciosos tesoros. Que él es constante en tu arbitrario y caótico universo, tu ancla y tu puerto, ese puerto al que te has estado dirigiendo.

No sabes qué palabras decirle, quieres decirle que él es tu todo y mucho más que eso.

Así que usas las únicas que tienes, tan insuficientes como son.

“Te amo,” dices, porque esa es la única verdad que sabes. Ya que este sentimiento que tienes nunca desaparecerá, sin importar lo que pase ahora, o lo que pasó ayer y lo que pasará mañana. “Siempre te he amado.”

Tienes 25 y estás en Nueva York, escuchas que la línea se corta al otro lado y sientes que tu corazón se rompe.

*

Es un hermoso día de verano, él tiene 15. Su piel es muy morena, sus ojos muy profundos y él es hermoso, y no lo sabes aun, pero comienzas a enamorarte desde este punto y nunca te detienes.

*

Después recordarás este momento durante eones, pero en realidad no es más que un minuto y medio en el que tú estás de pie en esa acera de Nueva York  en un día de agosto.

Ya no estaba en la ventana. Ves borroso y te toma un rato darte cuenta que estás llorando. Miras el suelo y no te preocupas de lo que te rodea, porque nunca pensaste que tal dolor realmente pudiera existir. Presionas tus manos sobre rus ojos y rompes en sollozos, haciendo que tu cuerpo tiemble. Tu pecho duele como si alguien hubiera venido y hubiera rasgado tu caja torácica. Cada respiración es un horrible sonido y no puedes detenerlas, tienes miedo de nunca ser capaz de hacerlo, que desde ahora cada vez que respires se sienta como un golpe.

Y entonces la puerta se abre.

Él está ahí, en polera y jeans, respirando pesadamente. Tú y él se miran por una eternidad o tal vez por solo un segundo, antes de que salga, tome tu cara y te bese, ahí fue cuando todo en tu interior, todo lo que se había marchitado, florece otra vez.

“Kise,” dice y sabes que significa ‘sí’. “Kise,” dice y sabes que significa ‘para siempre’ y no puedes parar de llorar.

“Eres tú,” dices entre besos y sollozos. Tus manos alrededor de sus muñecas, sosteniéndolas. “Siempre has sido tú.”

Él desliza su pulgar sobre tu mejilla, borrando con ello una década de jaquecas.

“Ryouta,” dice y sabes que significa ‘Te amo’.

Tienes 25 y él 24, y te permites a ti mismo, finalmente, estar enamorado.

*

Estás en su cama, en Nueva York, y son las seis de la mañana. Él está depositando besos en tu hombro desnudo, su cuerpo es cálido contra el tuyo, y cuando tú suspiras te acerca aún más a él.

“Buenos días,” te saluda y su voz es ronca, profunda y lánguida.

“Buenos,” respondes y lo abrazas cuando se coloca sobre ti. 

Sonríes cuando te besa y se siente como volver a casa.

*

Tienes 26 y estás en Nueva York nuevamente. Acaban de llegar a casa luego de cenar, bebieron un poco más de la cuenta, están risueños y con sonrisas letárgicas. Terminan bailando en el living del desordenado departamento que les pertenece, a oscuras porque la bombilla se quemó hace una semana y se les sigue olvidando cambiarla.

Él te acerca más a él, una mano grande y cálida extendida en la parte baja de tu espalda. Sientes que estas flotando cuando comienzan a moverse en perezosos círculos. El alcohol te ha suavizado y relajado, y suspiras cuando presiona su rostro contra el tuyo.

“Ryouta,” murmura, de tal forma en que hace sentir tu nombre como algo sagrado, haciendo que tus rodillas se debiliten un poco.

“Quiero hacer esto contigo,” dice y estás apunto de molestarlo por ello pero él frota su mejilla contra tu cabello, presionando su boca más cerca de tu oído. “Déjame hacer esto contigo por siempre,” dice y ahí entiendes qué es lo que está tratando de decir, tu garganta se cierra y de pronto no puedes respirar, pero ya no es por algo malo.

Tienes 26 y estás en Nueva York. Es invierno de nuevo y lo miras a él y piensas: “Sí”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> “Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras,   
> secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma.”  
> -Pablo Neruda
> 
>  
> 
> Hola~~ ¡Marumincchi aquí! Espero les haya encantado esta hermosa historia que hace que mi pecho se sienta cálido.  
> Debo decir que amo la forma en que está escrita, desde su estructura hasta sus letras y puntuaciones. 
> 
> Nos vemos en las siguientes traducciones~  
> Espero les


End file.
